


Spellbound

by Honeyindaeyo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bad Boy Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, College AU, Fluff, M/M, Tension, Yucheng China, lingering gazes and raising scorpions, lumark, markhei au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 04:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18490963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeyindaeyo/pseuds/Honeyindaeyo
Summary: He raises scorpions. Of course he’s scary.





	Spellbound

 Mark wasn’t sure how or why he agreed to attending the show with Sicheng. He actually was starting to regret leaving his dorm room.

“Can we please just go?” Mark whined, he really wasn’t up for any social gathering and he wasn’t exactly fluent in Chinese yet so he didn’t want to make a complete idiot out of himself.

“No” Sicheng whined “don’t be boring, you’re always inside, can you be social for one night?”

“Let me think about it” Mark tapped his chin “No! Let’s go”

“Leaving so soon?”

  
Mark froze. Okay maybe “HE” was the reason for Mark wanting to stay in all weekend.

  
“We just got here Xuxi” Sicheng said, ignoring the small whine he heard from his smaller best friend. “Mark was just messing around”

“Good” Xuxi smiled “I would’ve been really disappointed”

“I only came because I heard Mark is the costume designer, Ms. Chen really seems to like you” Xuxi smirks down at him 

Mark smiled awkwardly

“Anyway, I’ll save a seat next to me” Xuxi says but his gaze lingers on Mark

“Thanks” Sicheng says

Xuxi walks off with his friends and Mark let’s out the breath he didn’t know he was holding

“What’s with that dude?” Mark shrugs uncomfortably and follows Sicheng inside “we are not sitting next to him”

“Don’t worry, Kun-ge said we can sit right in the back with him” Sicheng laughs “why are you so nervous?”

“I’m not!” Mark snaps “I’m just …. tired”

“You’re a bad lair” Sicheng rolls his eyes “come on, you worked so hard on the costumes and you don’t even want to watch?”

“Why would I? I already know what the clothing look like” Mark says stubbornly “but alas, my dear best friend would rather torture me and have me sit through a 2 hour play about romance”

“Oh shut up” Kun laughs as they take their seats “you read cheesy love poems”

“That’s …. different” Mark rolls his eyes

“How so?” Kun asks, amused.

“For starters, I’m alone when I read it” Mark says dryly causing Kun and Sicheng to laugh. He sinks further in his seat and sighs dramatically. Why did he think coming to Yucheng was a good idea? Sure the college was great and he got to be with his childhood best friends but at what cost? He had to watch stupid school plays and he was almost certain Wong Xuxi wanted to eat him alive.

This wasn’t what he signed up for when he agreed to this even if he did like China. He didn’t even miss home that much.

  
“Okay don’t look now but Xuxi is looking at you” Kun whispers and Mark feels like crying

  
“Can the ground just swallow me up?” He sighs

  
“Maybe, if you pray hard enough” Sicheng teases

So the play wasn’t half as bad as he thought it would he and yes, the costumes he designed were perfect but it wasn’t even 9pm and he was already tired and hungry although he’d really pick sleep over food.

“I’m hungry” Kun stretches “let’s go eat”

  
“I’m good” Mark says “I’m just going to —”

  
“Mark, are you free?” Xuxi asks, leaning against the wall

  
“N-no” Mark says quickly “sorry, Kun-ge already made plans to go eat”

  
“Why don’t you join us?” Sicheng offers.

Mark widens his eyes and steps on his foot but Sicheng just jumps and pushes him away. Kun looks at his phone to keep himself from laughing.

  
Xuxi looks at his friends and then back at Sicheng.

  
“Yeah, sure” Xuxi shrugs

“What about us boss?”

  
“Yeah, I could definitely eat”

  
“Go home” Xuxi says, without turning to look at them “and make sure you don’t mess around with my scorpions”

  
“S-scorpions?” Mark whispers to himself

  
“Shall we?” Xuxi asks, looking down at Mark.

Mark nods and tightens his jacket around his body.

  
The walk isn’t that far from their college but Mark feels like it’s never going to come to end and he’s cold. He just wants his bed.

  
“Are you cold Mark?” Kun frowns, feeling bad for not letting Mark get a warmer jacket.

  
“I’m fine” Mark sighs

  
Xuxi takes his own jacket off and offers it to Mark but he shakes his head. Xuxi rolls his eyes and drapes it around Mark’s shoulders.

  
“Stop being so stubborn or you’ll get sick” Xuxi says

  
Mark frowns.

  
“Aren’t you cold?” Mark asks

  
“No, I’m fine like this” Xuxi opens the door to the small café “but if we stand out here any longer, I could freeze to death”

  
Mark blushes and follows behind Sicheng.

  
“I’m just going to use the washroom” Xuxi says and walks off to find the bathroom

  
“He likes you” Kun smiles

  
“He’s scary” Mark shrugs “he raises scorpions”

  
Sicheng laughs

  
“Why are you whispering?” Sicheng asks

  
“What if he hears me?” Mark says “he’s ….-”

  
“Right behind you” Kun says causing Mark to jump

Sicheng and Kun burst out laughing and Mark frowns.

  
“That’s actually not funny” Mark scoffs “maybe I can get him to show you two his scorpions”

  
Kun stops laughing and Sicheng frowns

  
“What? It’s not funny anymore?” Mark raises a brow

He reaches for a menu and leans back. He wouldn’t admit it out loud but he liked the way Xuxi wore his leather jackets and he always smelled so good. He definitely wasn’t going to fall asleep, he felt way too lightheaded.

  
Xuxi sat next to him and helped him order because most of the stuff was in Chinese and he didn’t understand everything yet.

  
“Your hands are so cold” Mark whispered when their hands brushed

Xuxi smiled and leaned closer to Mark.

  
“I’ll warm up once the food comes” Xuxi whispered back “are you that worried about me?”

  
“Why do you sound surprised?” Mark asked. Girls always through themselves at Xuxi, it was surprising that he didn’t even have a girlfriend. He hung around the same people. Xuxi didn’t trust anyone especially because his family were like the mafia.

  
“People fear me” Xuxi says “so it is surprising when it’s genuine and not out of fear”

Mark blushes and brings the menu closer to hide his face from his friends.

  
“Do I scare you?” Xuxi asks

  
“Yes you do” Sicheng says “you … you raise scorpions as a hobby”

Xuxi smirks

  
“Exactly and I play the piano for fun” Kun shrugs “I don’t think piano’s are intimidating”

  
“Do you think I’m intimidating?” He asks, looking at Mark

  
Mark widens his eyes and nods slowly and he sips his coffee.

  
He felt his face heat up. His gaze alone was intimidating and Mark didn’t know why he liked being the one Xuxi would focus on. He didn’t know why but he liked him.

  
“Don’t worry” Xuxi leans forward “we’re friends”

  
Mark smiles behind his cup and Kun nudges Sicheng under the table

  
“I think he likes Mark” Kun whispers

  
“You don’t say” Sicheng whispers back, amused. “Mark likes the attention”

  
“Mark likes the Xuxi” Kun giggles

 

  
“You probably want this back?” Mark asks as he hands Xuxi his jacket

  
“Keep it” Xuxi smirks “gives me a reason to speak to you again”

  
“You need a reason?” Mark asks shyly

  
Xuxi chuckles.

  
“See you around Mark Lee” Xuxi winks and walks towards his motorbike

  
“He likes you” Sicheng smirks “and Wong Xuxi doesn’t like anyone”

  
Mark rolls his eyes but can’t help the butterflies in his stomach.

  
Wong Xuxi didn’t like anyone but he liked Mark Lee.

  
Mark blushed and walked up to his dorm with Sicheng.

Maybe Xuxi wasn’t so bad after all and Mark definitely had a crush on him.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: mrtnxu :) 
> 
>  
> 
> this was actually inspired by my favourite chinese drama 
> 
> okay bye


End file.
